Love is only taking chances
by LaurieTomlinson
Summary: This is a fan fiction about one direction. Harry and his girlfriend Lily, Louis and his girlfriend Jess, Zayn and his girlfriend Bolina, Liam and his girlfriend Kathryn and Niall and his girlfriend Joelle. Enjoy! follow me on twitter @LivingFor1Dx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lily's POV "I'm so exited!" I said to Jess, Joelle, Kathryn and Bolina. We were on our way to meet One Direction, we had won a competition for 5 of us to have dinner with them! I was wearing my high waisted shorts with a slightly see through top and some white heels, the others were wearing dresses but I didn't mind, I'm the type of person who doesn't mind being different to others.  
>An hour passed as we all talked excitedly, soon enough the car pulled up towards this big building, I've never seen anything like it! "Oh my days, this is so beautiful" said Kathryn as we all clambered out of the car in a rush. There was a red carpet leading up to the doors where the 5 boys were standing. I immediately caught Harry's eye<p>

Harry's POV I've never met fans to have dinner with them before, the 5 girls slowly walked up to us, there was this one girl, she had long brunette hair, her smile was out of this world, she was so beautiful.

Louis POV Finally the girls were here, its fair to say I was slightly nervous. Our manager had already told us their names so we had no problem. "Hi girls, how are you all?" I asked politely. A girl with a short red dress and curly dark brown hair answered me. "We are fine thankyou" said Jess, her voice made me die a little inside, it was the sweetest thing ever! "How old are you all?" Liam asked happily. "We are all 18, apart from Bolina, she is 19" Joelle replied shyly.

Zayn's POV "How does it feel being the oldest?" I asked eagerly, desperate to make conversation with this stunning brown eyed girl in front of me. "Its, great, I feel like the leader" she laughed. She was something special, I wanted to get to know her more.

Niall's POV "Come on then girls, dinner is waiting" I said. They were all very pretty girls but one stood out to me, she was slightly shorter than me, even with heels. I felt like I knew her.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Joelle's POV The boys led us into this spacious room with cream walls and a carefully laid out table, Niall pulled a chair out from under the table and gestured me to sit down, he was such a gentleman, I could definitely get used to this I thought to myself. Lily was sat next to Harry, Jess was sat next to Louis, Kathryn was sat next to Liam, Bolina was sat next to Zayn, while I was sitting next to Niall, I loved him. Everything was perfect.

Bolina's POV "Zayn, it's so amazing to meet you" I smiled. "I'm pretty pleased I get to meet you" he whispered as he shyly winked at me. He was so amazing, words couldn't describe.

Liam's POV Me and Kathryn had been talking for the past half hour, she was so funny. I decided I wanted to spend some time alone with her. "Hey guys, me and Kathryn are just going to the lounge" I said.. "What?" Kathryn asked looking at me confused. "Follow me" I said and I held her hand and lead her through the door, our hands seemed to fit perfectly together, like two pieces to a jigsaw. I sat her down and slowly began to say "Kathryn, I.. well, I really like you". She smiles at me and leant forward, eyes closed, our lips touched and I kissed her passionately.

Jess's POV Louis had took me into the recording area. "Louis" I said. "Yes?" he asked, smiling. "Sing to me" He hesitated for a moment but then started singing What Makes You Beautiful, he put his arms around me and said "Jess, be mine?" I was taken aback, "Yes" I stuttered, I turned around and gazed into his eyes.

Harry's POV "Want some more food?" I asked as I slowly placed my hand onto Lily's lap. "No, I'm fine thankyou" she smiled. "You're so beautiful" I told her. Her big deep chocolate brown eyes widened but soon enough she grinned and said " Well you're not too bad yourself " I laughed and held her hand. 


	3. Chapter 3

Zayn's POV Soon after it was time for the girls to go. I had really fallen for Bolina in the past hour, I know it seems way too soon, but she makes me happy! "I guess I should be going now" she said, she was smiling but I could tell she didn't want to go. "Yes, it is, but wait!" I wrote my number on a piece of paper, opened her hand and placed it in her palm, I leant in and kissed her softly.

Bolina's POV That kiss was magical and in fact it was my first ever kiss! I've never been very lucky with boys, I do get quite a bit of attention from them but I never find the right person, but Zayn, well he is the right person. "I'll call you tonight" I whispered in his ear.

Kathryn's POV Me and Liam had shared half an hour together alone, it was the best half hour of my entire life! I still can't get over the kiss, he was so gentle. "Babe, you have to go now, how about we meet tomorrow outside of Nandos at 1, text me when you're there" he said. "Don't worry, I will" I replied with a huge grin across my face, I don't know whether I looked stupid but he made me smile.

Niall's POV I slowly moved my hand and gently stroked Joelle's cheek. I was nervous, I hate making the first move, but none the less, I liked her. I leant in and kissed her, I felt a smile form, our lips still interlocked.

Lily's POV Me and Harry walked hand in hand towards the doors. "Hey Niall, Joelle, knock it off, its time to go" Harry laughed. We got to the door and waited for the others, I felt his hand slowly move from my hips into my shorts pocket. "Call me" he whispered moving his hand and tying them around my waist.

Louis POV She was so beautiful, she made my knees weak, we walked up to the doors where the others were standing, I kissed Jess's neck and waved her goodbye and they walked towards the car. I really hope I see her again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kathryn's POV We all climbed back into the car, I can honestly say, this has been the best hour of my life! "Girls, I have amazing news" I said to Bolina, Jess, Lily and Joelle. "What?" they all looked at me suspiciously, I couldn't help but laugh. "Liam, he kissed me" they were so happy for me, I have great friends!

Joelle's POV Liam kissed Kathryn! I am so happy for her, I didn't know whether to tell them Niall had kissed me, I went for it anyway. "Well, I was wondering whether I should try make a move on Niall, and well he leant in and kissed me!" I smiled. Bolina said "I'm so happy for you both, Zayn also kissed me! My first ever kiss, it was magical. He gave me his number as well as that!" I beamed! They all hugged me, they were happy. I guess their glad I finally had my first kiss.

Lily's POV I was so chuffed for Kathryn, Joelle and Bolina, however I was slightly upset me and Harry never kissed. Kathryn had told us that her and Liam were meeting at Nandos tomorrow, she told us to come. I'm glad I will see harry again! "Harry did give me his number, I might ring him tonight, do you think its too soon, he might think I'm clingy, maybe I shouldn't, wait, but then he might think I don't want to talk!" I rambled on till Jess interrupted 'Trust you to worry Lily, just ring him, either way you will have to ring him sometime" she said, it made sense so I decided to ring him when I get home. "Anyway, Louis sang to me! It was so sweet" said Jess.

Jess's POV We all went back to our homes, it's been a great day, I had a shower and went to bed, I wanted to make sure I woke up in time tomorrow, I couldn't get Louis off my mind.

Louis POV I really like Jess, she is cute, funny, everything I need. I was scared, I didn't know whether I should sing to her, but she seemed to enjoy it, I can't wait to see her tomorrow! The others wouldn't stop talking about today! 


	5. Chapter 5

Bolina's POV  
>I woke up at half 6, we were meeting the boys at 1 and I needed all the time I could get to look my absolute best. I had dreamt about Zayn, we were sitting cuddled up together watching a movie and romantically staring into each others eyes, it almost seemed real. Once I had forced myself out of bed, I showered and got dressed, I chose a simple outfit, jeans with a baggy white top and some converse. I didn't want to be too over dressed.<p>

Liam's POV  
>Me and the boys are the girls today, we're taking them to Nandos, Niall seems extremely exited! I really like Kathryn, I decided to ring her. "Hey Kathryn, its me, Liam" I said. "Hi Liam babe, how are you?" she replied, I could tell she was happy. "I'm fine thanks" after an hour of talking she had to go get ready.<p>

Niall's POV  
>"Nandos here we come!" I shouted while we all climbed out the car to meet the girls and go to Nandos, I haven't had one in a few days! I pulled out a chair for Joelle, it reminded me of the dinner, the day we met! "I've kind of missed you Joelle" I said shyly, she smiled back "I've missed you too Niall" those 5 words meant so much to me!<p>

Jess's POV  
>Louis is so funny, I couldn't stop laughing at him, they drove us home and Louis walked me to my door, I stared at him for what seemed like a lifetime. After a while of gazing into his beautiful eyes he slowly moved his head towards mine and kissed me.<p>

Harry's POV  
>"Lily, I don't want to leave you, your parents aren't home tonight, can I stay over, I'm not leaving you!" I said. "Well yeah you can stay, but you have to be good" she winked. It made me giggle, I walked over to the boys. "I'm staying at Jess's tonight" a load of sudden ooo's came from the boys. "Be safe!" Louis said with a laugh.. I walked back over to Lily, we went in and I cooked her a meal. We watched TV, soon enough we were kissing and making our way up to the bedroom. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her "Yes" she replied, her lips still on mine.<p> 


End file.
